


Silly in Love Too

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [7]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI:NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh gets teased</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly in Love Too

Calleigh was at a crime scene when her phone beeped that she had a text message. Seeing it was from Don she stepped away from Horatio and Ryan to read it. 

Opening her phone she saw the photo of the heart drawn in the sand and his _Love you_ message and smiled.  He was supposed to be here this weekend and she missed him.

"Aww... how cute."

"Tim!"

"You are disgustingly cute.  When do I get to meet this guy?"

"I don't know.  Maybe the next time he comes to town."

"Good.  Gotta make sure he's good enough for my best girl."

 


End file.
